You Are What I Could Never Be
by Harry Hart
Summary: A fight is determining who I'm going to prom with. Two guys are fighting each other, and whoever loses has to take Alec fucking Lightwood to prom. Whoever wins is a free man. I pray it's a tie. No one should have to go to prom with me. Wow, how it sucks to be them right now.
1. Chapter 1

A bright, fluorescent light shines down on us as we sit in tiny, uncomfortable desks, taking out pieces of lined paper and writing down useless information. It becomes useless when when we shove the paper to the bottom of our backpacks and forget the lecture ever happened, of course.

I exhale as _he_ passes by me, and sits down in the desk behind mine. I attempt to be silent as possible so he thinks I lost my voice, that's how it's normally played.

Only two more minutes do I have to be quiet, and I won't have to hear from him for the whole class. Such bliss.

I watch the clock with careful eyes, and he props his feet up on the wire tray under my chair. He jiggles his legs. He hums damn pop-punk he heard on Pandora last night. He drums his fingers on my chair, knuckles brushing against my back.

In some vain attempt to scare him, I want to shoot my gaze back at him, an icy glare of "when class is out I will beat your ass."

But I don't. I simply scoot my desk forward about three inches, and he cackles gently to himself.

I fiddle with the black horseshoe in my lip, and keep the ball of it behind my teeth.  
None of my friends share my English class, I have to deal with him by myself.

No Jace to shove his desk over, no Clary to steal his binder and hide it in her bottomless backpack, no Simon to bore him to death, no Izzy to shove her knife-heel into his shin, and no Magnus to challenge his sexuality.  
Just Alec, boring little Alec. The Alec who apologizes frequently, clumsy Alec, straight A Alec, Alec who doesn't get in fist-fights, Alec who puked after trying one sip of beer, Alec who gets sick smoking, Alec who has no self-worth. Woops. Forget that last one.

I push my stomach back down out of my throat. Why is this kid bothering me so much? He's just bothering me because he likes to bother me.

His friends get a kick out of seeing me upset, about to cry, screaming at the top of my lungs, then curling up on my desk and mumbling suicidal nothings.

One time I told him "I'll carve your name in my wrist for twenty bucks," and he smirked.  
"Add a heart and I'll give you forty."

Now I have a faded little "Sebastian" with a shitty, polygonal heart right under the heel of my hand, and it was the best forty bucks I ever earned. I mean, it's probably terrible in the long-run, but I could always tattoo over it, or just scratch at it violently until it's just lines and lines on my skin.

I feel him leaning over me, his hot, cigarette-tainted breath burning my shoulder.

My left wrist is laying open on my desk, he's looking at my scar.

"You have shit handwriting," he says quietly, almost whispering it into my ear as he sits back down in his desk, probably with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"I was using a damn sewing knife what do you expect?" I moan under my breath, but he doesn't hear. Thankfully.

I yawn, and close my eyes hard, opening them and being blinded by the washed-out light.

The bell rings, and I feel safe.

Our English teacher is giving a lecture on censorship in novels, and I feel giddy. I love it when we actually talk about literature. In our classes, most of the time we only talk about plot maps, and that shit is probably the most boring topic I can think of studying.  
This kind of stuff is actually fascinating, and I write down my favorite censored novels. It's kinda easy to do that, but most of my favorite books are just controversial anyway.

Sebastian yawns, and the teacher stands in front of me, lecturing him. I look down, ignoring that her crotch will bump into my head in about three seconds if she doesn't move.

He sits forward, and grins.  
"I'm sorry, I'm not the novel type. Why don't you talk to Faggylocks up there? He actually cares about this kinda shit."

I turn back, and he tilts his head slightly, that fucking smirk back on his face.  
Kids around us are laughing, and texting their friends about it, putting it on Snapchat, probably even updating their Facebook statuses to share that gem like it was their own creation.  
The teacher is displeased by that comment, and sends him down to the office.  
"Apologize to Alexander first," she demands in her harsh teacher voice, and he stands in front of me, leaning down to my level.  
"I'm sorry, I hope you recover."  
He stands up, most kids still laughing.  
I sink down in my seat, and after the teacher shuts them up, we continue with class.  
I zone out for the rest of the period, glaring with a searing rage at my scar.

I can't find my friends at lunch, they might be all hanging out in the art room with Clary, or over at Taco Bell, having completely forgotten me.  
Curled up in the library, I don't expect anyone to come find me, and maybe I just need to be alone awhile.

There's a spot between two bookshelves where I fit perfectly, and I snuggle up, checking my phone.

I have three new texts, all from Magnus.

 _hey, alexander, i gotta talk to you. lunch. k? meet me the stairs by the senior lockers, dear._

 _it's rlly important. it won't just be us, k? some1 else will be ther._

 _*there, oops!_

I sigh, and battle myself in my head whether I should go.

I go.

It takes me only a few moments to get over there, and Izzy and Magnus are sitting on the stairs.

She brings me over by my arm.

She loves to hang out with Magnus, they're best friends and partners in crime. It makes me uncomfortable knowing they're so close, she's told him almost everything there is to know about me.

"Look, we need to talk to you about something."

"I got that from the text. What about?"

Magnus leaned back, and he looked over at Izzy. He smiled a little.

"Who're you taking to prom?" She asked, smirking a bit.

I groan and stand up.  
"Oh my god you guys literally made me thought you were going to tell me you were going to die."

Magnus stood up, and chuckled.

"C'mon, Alexander, I don't get why you trust me when I'm texting!" He smiles, and I swear he looks so hungover.

Izzy walked right over, as well, and she looks between us.  
"Hmmm, I bet you two would look good together," she smiled, placing her fingers in front of her face like a camera.

"Izzy!" I growled, and Magnus looked coy.

I couldn't win with these two.  
"I'm not going," I said blatantly, and she frowned.  
"You went with Jace last year!"

Magnus faked a pout, and grabbed my hand.  
"Even if you do come with someone else, I'm going to have to save one dance for you," he grinned, and dipped me back.  
Damn I'm flexible when he leads.  
Once I was back on both my feet, I shook my head.  
"I don't have anyone to go with. Magnus, you know you don't want to go with me."  
He smiled, and nodded.  
"I would be honored to go with you."  
I knotted my fingers hard in my hair.  
"Can't I just stay home alone for once without you being worried?!" I shrieked, and they both gazed at me very blankly.  
Magnus raised his hands to his sides.  
"Sorry, Alec. . ." Izzy apologizes, and I walk out.

I push my way into Biology, last class period of the day.

Once I'm sitting in the back corner, I kinda think over the prom.  
Wearing some rented suit, standing against the wall until Magnus decides I should dance with him, him getting extremely close to me, just, all things I didn't want. I didn't want to get close to him, I didn't want to kiss him, make out with him, have sex in a bathroom stall with him. Izzy would take pictures, Magnus would post them to his Facebook, and now we'd be forced into dating because of our parents.

It was safer if I stayed home and slept.

I push back thick pieces of my bangs, and I remember I have this damn class with him and Sebastian.  
Oh my dear god, just let my gay-ass rest in peace.  
Sebastian decides to sit in front of me for once, and Magnus sits down beside me, looking a little solemn.  
"I'm really sorry, Alexander."

"It's fine, I shouldn't have yelled."

He smiles a little, and starts passing notes back and forth with me.  
After a little while of Sebastian just talking with his best friends, he turns back to the both of us, and he smirks.  
"When should I expect the prom proposal? I just want to make sure I don't eat before then," his voice burns me like acid.  
Magnus smiles, and leans forward in his chair.  
"How about your buddies go fuck you in the ass while you shriek Alexander's name, huh, you closeted prick?" His voice is so calm, I'm shocked how nice he sounded about it, as well.

Sebastian growls, and threatens Magnus's life.  
He just does the talking-hand thing while Sebastian goes on and on. I want to throw myself under a bus, honestly.  
The whole class, I silently take notes while Magnus and Sebastian argue back and forth with each other. It nevers seems like it'll escalate into a fight, and I'm thankful for that.  
Once the bell rings, we all walk to the front door.  
I sigh, standing against the brick wall while I wait for Jace and Izzy to come out so we can all drive home. Magnus stands with me, almost guarding me, and Sebastian decides to stay at a safe distance, watching.  
"Sebastian wants to fight me."  
"Okay."  
Magnus makes me look up at him.  
"Look, don't be mad, but we decided that whoever loses takes you to prom."  
"Oh fuck you, Magnus!" I snarl, and he rests his hands on my shoulders.  
"Alexander, I'm sorry, the argument got very heated, I'm sorry this happened, okay?"  
"I don't want to go to prom with either of you! I don't want to be fucking gay!"  
Magnus sighed, and shook his head.  
"I'll try to lose, okay, dear?"  
I exhale hard, and look up at him.  
"If you do happen to lose, for prom, we stay inside and watch a movie. I'm not going to let you get the opportunity to fuck me, and we'll never talk about it after it happens, okay?"  
Magnus nods.  
"But I wouldn't make plans until the fight ends."  
"When is it?"  
"In a few minutes."

"Shit."  
"I know, right?"


	2. Chapter 2

A fight is determining who I'm going to prom with.

Two guys are fighting each other, and whoever loses has to take Alec fucking Lightwood to prom. Whoever wins is a free man.

I pray it's a tie.

No one should have to go to prom with me.

Wow, how it sucks to be them right now.

I get to stand right up front, while Magnus and Sebastian push each other, fighting for dominance, almost.

Magnus gives cold stares, like he's ready to pummel this guy. He cracks his knuckles, and scowls harsh.

Sebastian fights dirty, and no one ever stands a chance to him. He's tough, he can destroy anyone in a fight.

I think Sebastian threw the first punch, and Magnus was hit in the jaw. He stumbled back, and then ran right back up, hitting him in the cheek.

I don't think I like watching them fight, but it's fascinating to behold.

Magnus always thinks out where he'l hit next, and Sebastian never thinks.

Magnus takes long swings, Sebastian takes shorter, harder jabs with his fist.

Magnus is trying to lose this fight, and in my core I shudder.

In the moment, he only wants to brutally maim Sebastian, and in the moment, Sebastian wants to brutally maim him.

It doesn't take long for authorities to be called, and the fight needs to be wrapped up now.

Sebastian punches Magnus hard as hell in the cheek, making him whimper out loudly. But, he's quick to get over it, and retaliates by shoving him to the ground, and kicking him in the side in the most violent, hard, painful fashion.

A lot went down in the four or five minutes that fight lasted. Sebastian broke his nose, tore the skin on his knuckles, and bled from his side.

Magnus walked out with bruises on his face and no breath.

Magnus won.

He stared at me from the crowd, and then ran over.

"Oh god. . ."

"Didn't work out like you planned, huh Romeo?"

"Alexander, I'm sorry!"

I shook my head, and looked up at him.

"It's fine. See you at the prom."

I walk away, and I want to curl up in my room and die.

The next day, Sebastian walks up to me, and gives me the death glare.

"How lucky I am."

"Save your breath."

He sighs and looks down, and I do just the same.

"Are you dressing up?"

"Black shirt black pants."

"Same," he smiles, almost sincerely, and it looks so odd.

I nod, and he nods back.

"Do I have to kiss you?"

"It's just a dance. No one has to kiss anybody. We just have to show up and leave together. Maybe dance. Maybe take pictures and get punch. That's all." I stare up at him, and he's nodding to himself.

"I'll lock you in a stall if you want to practice," he smirks, and I get the grossed-out feeling from that.

"Dude, aren't you a homophobic prick?"

"I try," he sighs. "I'll screw anyone, honestly."

"Not me."

"Fine, I'll screw everyone but Alec Lightwood, got it."

I smile a little, and he smiles a little too. It's weird trying to think of reasons to not hate him. Maybe I'm just entranced by him, and soon I'll be done with him. And move on to someone else.

Sebastian trades phone numbers with me. He smiles at me a bit more, and I look down.

"Well, should I pick you up then?"

"If you're going to top me."

"Ooo," he grins a little.

The wind rips across the parking lot as he walks me back to my car.

"It's nice actually getting to know you, Alec."

"Why do you say that?"

"You're not half bad."

He waves goodbye, and drives off.

I sit in the driver's seat, thinking over that little bit of dialogue.

Oh my god, no, what have I gotten myself into?

It's cold out, but it's October, I should expect that.

I guess Saturday's a good day for a prom.

I have one more day to prep and think over if I should ditch him or not.

Well, for once, I could. Nowhere in their verbal contract did it say _I_ actually had to show up. Maybe I just sit inside and watch movies, I don't know.

Maybe I will go, and dance the night away, and maybe I'll have a new friend. Or a new boyfriend.

Oh my god. I make myself sick.

I shake my head, and shiver on the front porch.

My phone is blowing up, everyone is freaking out that I'm _really_ going to prom with Sebastian Morgernstern. Clary's warning me profusely about how he's gonna try something, and Jace was heavily ready to become my bodyguard.

 _guys, i'll be fine, omg. if i want, i will punch him._

I wouldn't ever punch him, but eh, maybe that'd keep them off my back today.

Jace and Izzy have already taken off for school, so I get to drive alone. Oh joy.

I am nearing a bus stop, and I see Clary and Sebastian chattering. He messes with her perfect red ringlets, and she smacks him with her binder.

For some odd reason, the glass encasing three sides of said bus stop are shattered, the glass piled up almost as tall as her. I doubt Sebastian had the time to perfectly break all those windows, smash out the remaining shards from the chrome frame, and pile them in a huge stack.

I should be nice, establish some sort of positive relationship with Sebastian before the dance.

I pull over, and they throw themselves in, shivering.

"Thanks, Alec," Clary smiles a little, rubbing her hands together and holding them in front of the heater in some sort of pattern.

Sebastian takes this opportunity to sit up front with me, and I look over at him.

"What's with the bus stop?" I ask as I pull back into the lane, shocking under-populated by cars.

Clary looks up at me in the rearview window, and shakes her head.

"Was like that when I got there," she said simply, sniffling.

Sebastian glanced over at me, and I felt a little cold, uncomfortable. Only he can do this, and god I hate it.

I pull into the parking lot, and we all come out, looking like some sort of confused "crew." Clary trots ahead, because she sees Jace and Izzy ahead of us. She hugs Jace close, and he kisses her. Ew. Get off my brother, carrot girl.

Sebastian walks beside me, brushing up against my arm, purposefully. While I should be pulling away and trying to beat him up for touching me, he's warm, and I'll allow it.

"Should I match your corsage to your eyes?" He clears his throat, and I look up at him. He's one of the only guys in this school taller than me, and it really trips me out.

"No fancy stuff, okay? We just lean against the wall until they play something good," I clarify, and he smiles.

"Okay, should I bring condoms and tease your friends, then?" He nudges me in my side, and I push him.

"No!" I protest, and he smiles again.

We walk into school in silence, and no one comes up to us. I happily lead him into the library, and we sit in my corner of the room. He sits in front of me, and I am leaned against the wall.

"Nice. . .place, you've got here." He looks around, he's probably never even come here before.

I smile.

"I'm the only one who sits here, it's absolutely marvelous."

"So, not even people at other lunches sit there?"

"Nope, just me."

He nods, and takes out his phone.

"Do you like Fall Out Boy?" He asks me, and I grin.

"Love the new stuff. Old stuff is great, too."

He quickly types out the name of a song, and opens it on his phone.

"Have you heard this one?" He asks, beginning a new bonding game between us.

We learn each other's personalities through different Fall Out Boy songs.

I choose "The Phoenix," and he retaliates with "G.I.N.A.S.F.S."

After a while, we both choose the same song.  
"Dude, you have no idea how much I love this one," he says as I bop my head to "Alone Together."

He gives me the biggest grin I've seen on him, and he looks down at his phone.

"It's weird knowing that someone you never liked has such a similar music taste."

I smile at him a little. My guard is coming down ten-fold.

Sebastian smirks, and pushes the sleeve up my arm.

"I guess you don't hate that scar, then?" He inspects it, and is about to run his fingers over it before I pull away.

He backs away from me, and we both stare at each other with hesitant, very cautious glances.

Sebastian stands up, and I stand up too.

"Uhm. . .see you at lunch, buddy."

I nod to myself, and look down at the scar.

18 won't get here soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: i'm not happy with this chapter, but i have had writer's block for the past month or so, and i feel bad not having updated for so long. the ending of this chapter is very bad, i'm going to try to make up for it with chapter four, if i happen to get to that one. thank you for the support, nevertheless, it's made me want to try harder to make this story as good as it can be.**

The night of the prom is here, and I'm being dressed by the fashion experts themselves.

Magnus and Izzy are going stag together, so they have no dates to worry about picking up.

I sit on my bed while they sift through my wardrobe, picking out the best pieces of clothing I have and putting them together in some sort of arrangement that they feel works.

Once I put on said garments, however, I think I look awful.

"Should we even be trying? He's going with Sebastian, it doesn't matter what we put on him," Izzy shuddered, almost, and looked over at me.

Magnus is working on my hair, figuring out which floppy style looks best.

"You little ball of emo trash," he whispers to himself as he tries to push my bangs out of my eyes. They sit above my eyebrows, and he decides to spray it all down, it's the closest he'll get to "decent."

Izzy picks out two more outfits - a blue button-down with tight black jeans, or a black shirt with tighter black jeans. I pick the blue shirt and the not-as-tight jeans, pulling on Converse and internally sighing in relief because I think I look good.

Magnus looks me over, but shakes his head.

"Nonono, you're not done yet," he pulls out a black pencil, and a brush, and lines my eyes.

It hurts, the eyeliner is harsh as hell, but then he smudges it and it doesn't hurt me as much. Damn that eyeliner pencil.

Izzy looks me over one last time, and nods her head like the most enthusiastic schoolgirl on the planet. I am pushed in front of the mirror, and I push my lip ring out and in as I inspect myself.

My face looks odd, to be honest, I don't look like me when I have that eyeliner stuff on. Otherwise, I look pretty common. Magnus looks pleased, and he and Izzy are both nodding in sync. They remind me of the creepy twins from The Shining, only more fabulous.  
I really don't like using that word, but that was their whole thing. They're like the Sharpay and Ryan of our school, and every time someone says that, then the rest of my friends are assigned characters.

However, I'm not considered close enough to any one of those characters, so I just don't even get brought up for the whole conversation.

Izzy takes a few pictures before Sebastian shows up, and Jace is waiting downstairs for Clary, who's coming with my "date."

Magnus and I sit in the living room, Izzy sitting with Jace.

"Do you like going alone?"

Magnus sighed, and looked over at me.

"No, but Izzy's gonna be there," he nodded, "it'll be fine if I go with her."

I look away, and a black van is pulling into the driveway.

First Clary walks out, in a mint dress with black heels, her curls bouncing as she walks up to our front door. Sebastian follows, in a black dress shirt and black, torn skinnies. They stand at the door and fix each other's outfits for a few seconds before the bell is rung.

Jace answers, and hugs the little redhead close, smiling down at her. He kisses her on her little nose, and she giggles. I don't get why Jace likes her, I probably never will, either.

Sebastian walks up to me, and looks me up and down.

"Nice," he meets my eyes, and he's got some eyeliner on, too.  
It's awkward standing with him, and I just pray inwardly that tonight won't suck.

This night won't be easy to push out of my memory. First when we walk in, "Shut Up and Dance" is playing. Magnus rushes to the dance floor right away, Izzy following suit. I really like the song, but Sebastian seems to feel nothing but utter disdain for it. I look up at him, and he looks down at me.

"You like this song?" He asks, and I nod.

He sighs, letting go of all his inhibitions, and swings me out onto the floor. I giggle loudly, he almost clears the dance floor with me. Everyone crowds back quickly, though, and I stay close to him. If I lose him in the flurry of the crowd I won't see him for the rest of the night. And, I kinda am liking hanging out with him tonight.

Wow, I'm a loser.

Pfft, why am I surprised anymore?

He waltzes with me to some grunge that was probably requested, and I get spun a few more times, I'm shocked that I haven't gotten sick yet.

He's smiling, I'm happy, not too much is bad. Maybe a tiny headache and eye-sensitivity to the lights. He bounces on the balls of his feet, and I follow suit, we both laugh loud.

We bounce and sway together to a few more songs, and he pulls me over to the wall once this. . .hip hop song starts? I can't even tell what it's supposed to be.

Sebastian breathes in hard, and looks over at me.

"Stealing my oxygen, aye?"

He grins, and I cackle.

We stand together, laughing and just acting like we're actually friends, and Izzy comes over with drinks, Magnus follows behind her, holding enough for the whole friend circle.

"How many of those are yours?" I ask, and he cackles.

"Only two, sweet Alec," he grins, and Sebastian takes one.

"Naaah, I think I get one," he smirked, taking a sip.

Izzy handed me one of the drinks, and I drank heavily. I dried my throat horrifically, god, take better care of yourself, Alec.

Sebastian leans against me, and looks buzzed.

"How much you wanna bet they're gonna play Fall Out Boy?"

I shrug, and he rests a hand over my shoulders.

We chill a while longer, it seems that the night isn't going to take off like it originally seemed it was going to. I yawned, stood closer to him, but he didn't respond.

It's getting agonizingly slow, I literally can't wait until we can interact again. I just want to talk to Sebastian, maybe listen to music on his phone with him, I liked the bonding.

Sebastian and I stand, waiting for another good song.

Synthpop crap, other shit I can't stand, and then Izzy and Magnus come back over.

"We requested a song for you guys, end of the night," Izzy grinned, and Magnus looked reluctant.

I really needed to clarify to him that it was a one-night thing.

Jace and Leprechaun Girl dance to that song from Dirty Dancing, and Magnus takes me over to the dance floor during the "romantic" dance.

He takes my left hand, and my waist, and turns in circles for the duration of the song.

"Has he done anything to you yet?"

I shake my head.

"No, I've actually been having a lotta fun," I grin.

Magnus pushes back a little bit of my hair, and smiles at me.

"If he touches you and you don't want it, text me, or if you wanna text me just do it, okay?" He smiles at me, and he pulls me closer.

I nod, and he dips me towards the end of the song. I grin, and for a moment I really want to try kissing him. Inside, I'm gettin butterfly-y, and I want to just kiss someone.

Magnus picks up on it, but he respects our relationship, and smiles.

"I think he's getting impatient," he motions to Sebastian, in the corner, he is watching us closely.

We say goodbye to each other, and when he's hugging me goodbye, he kisses me on my temple. My knees get a little weak, and I blush.

Two hours into the prom, and Sebastian and I gave up on making "prom princes." The straight couples get to be the king and queen, but lesbian and gay couples get to be princes and princesses at our school.

We've spent our time on the dance floor moshing, not much else. Our presence at the dance has been miniscule, only about three people noticed we'd shown up together, and the rumors are already starting to fly, I can tell.

Now, he's much more comfortable with me, and he's holding me around my shoulder while we lean against the wall. I lean against him, and rest my head on his shoulder. No one else has come by to check up on us.

I feel my stomach knotting as I glance over at him, and he looks down at me.

"You're giving me sex eyes, Alec," he grinned a little, and I hit him a little, grinning right back.

"No I'm not!" I protest, and he smirks.

I blush, because that damned expression is perfect on his face, and the music is stopped.

Our principal stands up on the stage, holding a mic.

"Hello, students," he announces, and most of us stop dancing and go quiet.

Sebastian stretches, we're getting to the point in the night where we're probably gonna fuck if we aren't separated.

The principal taps the mic, and we all freak out. It's loud, and one kid shrieks "MY EARS, I'M BLIIIIIND."

That kid, he gets it.

We stand around while he names off all the people who made the dance possible, and then, after about 30 droning minutes, we're told that the king and queen will be announced, along with the princes/ses.

"Okay, so first, the princesses. . ." He fumbles with the note.

I don't know the girls chosen, but one of them goes into a huge, long feminist rant. I hate politics, and Sebastian sarcasta-claps after she just takes her crown and stands with her. . .god, her poor girlfriend.

Next the princes are announced.

Two guys we don't know. Thankfully, we didn't have to go up.

We kept standing against the wall, and Sebastian seemed to be getting anxious to leave. He's bouncing on the balls of her feet, he wants to just race out the door and go home.

King and Queen are announced.

Jace and Clary, what joy, what a freaking surprise.

Sebastian claps for Clary, and I clap for Jace.

"WOO, CLARY!" He yells, and she glances around like she heard it but can't tell from where. They kiss, and we both simultaneously make gagging noises. He looks over at me, and I look at him, and he nods approvingly.

"You're actually pretty cool, Alec."

"You are too, Sebastian."

"I know."

If Simon was here, he'd call Sebastian "Han Solo" and laugh to himself like he'd made the greatest joke in the world.

He's pretty charming, and I really feel bad actually liking him like I do. Especially when he was such a dick to me before we were to be dates to the prom.

It's the last dance, finally, and that song we were promised begins.

"Favorite Record."

I smile widely, and Sebastian has won the bet.

He takes me out onto the dance floor, grabbing me by my waist, and spinning with me.

I watch him for most of the dance, he watches me right back. Izzy and Magnus sway over to us, and Magnus decides that he'll drive me home.

"Hey, c'mon, they're having a really good time!" Izzy pushes Magnus a bit, and he shakes his head.

"He's coming home, I'm sure you have other plans, Sebastian," he looks over at him, and I sigh.

Izzy takes me and walks me out into the hall. She smiles warmly, and I'm unsure if she's going to try to convince me to do something for her or not.

"Look, Magnus is just trying to be careful. Sebastian can take you home, if you really want."

I nod quickly, and she smirks a little.

"You two _must_ have had a great time, aye?"

Again, I nod, and she smirks more.

"I see," she retreats back to the gym to find Magnus and the crew she drove with.

I follow slightly, and Sebastian's at the door, grinning.

"Let's go. Clary's going with Jace and your sister. Do you wanna stay out a bit longer?"

I shrug a little.

"They'll be worried."

He sighed, and grabbed my arm.

"It'll only be thirty minutes, Alec. It'll be fun, okay?"

I don't know what to say, and soon I'm sitting in the passenger seat after crossing the crowded, trash-covered parking lot.

Sebastian pulls out, and we're on an adventure, probably.


End file.
